Treble Clef
by OrangeDango
Summary: (The remake!)Rin has never been able to fit in and has been labeled evil to many times to count.What if someone doesn't believe she is evil?And promises to help find out how to stop theses "Things" from ever happening again."Yeah right!"(So bad at summaries its better then it sounds...I think.)Also I own nothing.)
1. My special ability

**HeHehe I am back!Hey did the you read the title!It Treble Clef (The remake)Lets hope there isn't a remake of the !I took a bit different story line,but whatever.**

_"Be careful!"My mother said to me."Uh-huh."I said looking around._

_ My mother being how she is fixed the bow on my head."Go play."She said,she sat on the park bench,and open a book._

_ I ran across the playground."It's big!"I said._

_ I ran to a field covered in flowers.I couldn't see mom anymore,oh well._

_ There was a group of kids playing,"Maybe they will let me play."There were six kids three boys,and three looked about 7 years old.2 years older then me at the time. _

_ "Look."A girl whispered to another._

_ "Hey?Can I play?"I asked."No babies can't play!"A boy said._

_ "I am not a baby!"I said."Yeah you are what are you like 4?"A girl asked."No!I am 5 almost 6!"_

_ They eyes felt hot."Go to your mommy,baby!"One called._

_ "I am not a baby!" I cried.A boy came up with a baseball grabbed me."We told you to leave,but you didn't listen!"He yelled._

_ "Go ahead cry baby!CRY!"A kid yelled."No one will come."_

_ "Hey!Leave her alone!"A boy said running over they pushed him to the ground."Oh shut up!"One said._

_ "Cry you baby!"A girl started to chant._

_ "Stop it."I said."What's that?"The kid with the bat asked._

_ "Stop it!"_

_ "Isn't she cute?"The boy that was holding me back yank my arm.I let out a scream._

_ "STOP IT!"I yelled."__**STOP IT!"**_

_ A really strong wind began blow. hundreds of pitch black crows flew out of the loud cries filled the air._

_ The began to peck away at the boy that tried to help me,looked in horror._

_ The boy let go of me.I dropped to the ground.I began to cry the crows flew all the parents ran over to us._

_ My mother shook me."Rin?"_

_ "She evil!"The boy mother held him close._

_ "I-I didn't-"I began._

_ "She __**evil!"**__He continued."You need to explain yourself!"His mother yelled."You almost killed my son and his friends!"_

_ "I-I-"_

_ "There were going to beat her with a baseball bat!"The boy that tried to help protested._

_ The boys mother look at him._

_ I began to cry again._

_ "Lets go home."My mother said picking me up._

**Sorry its short but I wanted to get chapter one out fast!See you next time and please review,favorite and whatever else?Lol,thanks for reading?Again like aways, something that doesn't make sense because of missing words go ahead and tell me I fix it.**


	2. Chapter 2:New Friend

_"I get a call at work that my daughter almost kill my coworker's son!"My father yelled._

_ I sat on the couch hoping to be sent to my room as a I knew it was going to be more then that._

_ "Listen,I agreed to children!Thats!That's not a little girl,Lily!"He yelled._

_ "Henry!"My mother said._

_ "Lily,having a bunch of crows attack kids for you isn't normal!"Father said._

_ "This isn't the first time either!"He continued."What do we do when she kills someone!"_

_ "Henry,she just a little girl, she'll learn to control it!" My mother said._

_ "That!That not anything close to a little girl!"My Father yelled._

_ My mother looked at me.I stared at the ground._

_ "Go upstairs."She said.I ran up to my room and shut the door,hoping to block out most of my parents argument._

_ "Why am I monster?"I asked staring at my dirty face in the mirror._

_ I face was hot."Daddy is right."_

_ I sat on my bed and kicked off my Mary-Janes.(That's what those shoes are called right?)_

_ I held on to a pillow.I throw my hand down on to my bed,making a book fly of the bookself on to the floor._

_ I sat the pillow down and put the book back._

* * *

_ I washed my face and put on a clean night gown.I sighed again taking off the now dirty white bow._

_ I looked a my neck._

_ "My necklace!"I said._

_ It must of fell off at the park!I had that sliver necklace since I was born._

_ I hopped off the stepped stool and walked out of the bathroom._

_ "Rin?"My mother said._

_ "Hi Mommy."I gave a slight smile._

_ "We're are having the kids from the park and there parents over tomorrow."She said._

_ I looked at the old hard wood floor."I know you didn't mean for what happened,to happen."She said._

_ "But it okay because they all are okay."She said._

_ "But what if they weren't?"I asked._

_ "Don't think that way!"She said hugging me."Now off to bed."_

_ I got into bed.I fell asleep almost instantly._

* * *

_ It was know 12 something and we were waiting for the people to so mom had clean everything and prepared food._

_ I wore an orange dress with a white collar and my bow was now washed and clean.I had four Bobbie-pins to keep my bangs out of my eyes,two on each side._

_ I sat on a chair:; sneaking some food when mom wasn't looking._

_Soon knocks on the door came._

_ Soon everybody was here._

_ My mother welcomed the parents sat and talked.I saw the kid that had the baseball bat;he stared at me._

_ I smiled at told me not to be rude,I look like I pity myself._

_ He looked surprised._

_ The kids didn't know what to talk about.A girl with teal pigtails walked over to me.I could see by the by look on her friends faces that they surprised and mad._

_ "I am Miku."She said._

_ "I am Rin."I answered.I look at her,she was really pretty!_

_ "Hey with you show me your room,all the grown-up talk is boring."She smiled._

_ I nodded and hopped off my chair and lead her up the stair._

_ Then we entered my room."Hey,I am really sorry."I said staring at my feet._

_ "Mm,don't be we really deserved it.I didn't what that to happen it just my so called friends."She said."I should be the one saying sorry."_

_ I looked at her;she so nice too!_

_ "You probably think I am a monster."I smiled."Actually it was really cool."_

_ "Mikuo,my brother doesn't think so." She said."You have a twin?"I asked._

_ "No I am 10 months older!"She said proudly._

_ I smiled."Mikuo was the one with the baseball bat."She said."I am glad that he,well all of us got what we deserved."_

_ "It was a good thing you did that,or he probably would of kill you."She said._

_ She looked around my room."Does that happen often?"She asked._

_ "Well not the thing with the crows,but when I am angry or upset, yea."I said._

_ "Can you do something,now?"She asked._

_ "I could try."I said.I pointed my hand at the one of the book pulled out,it then levitated above the rug and then dropped._

_ "Ahh!"She said in awe._

_ "That so cool!"She said."It like something out of a movie!"_

_ "What are you doing,Miku?"Mikuo asked,walking into my room."None of your business!"She said._

_ He walked over to Miku."Come on,were going downstairs!"He grabbed her._

_ "No!"She said,she wiggled out of his grip.I looked at the book on the ground.I walked over to it and picked it up._

_ Mikuo glared at me,Miku noticed."Stop that!"She said angry at him.I put the book back were it belongs._

_ "Evil."He said under his breath as I passed by._

_ I needed to control myself,I wouldn't want to repeat what happened so glared at him."No need to be rude,Mikuo."_

_ He frowned._

_ "I am not evil."I muttered._

_ Miku looked over,"I have to use the restroom,where is it?"_

_ I pointed her into the direction of the restroom."Thanks."She said._

_ "You can stop staring."I said turning around to face mumbled something I couldn't understand._

_ Soon Miku came back and a few other kids joined._

_ The girls names where,Alyssa and Miki **(Don't ask I am terrible at names.)**The boys names where John and Tyler.**(Ugh.) ** _

_Miku talked to her friends,I didn't know what they where saying,but her friends weren't having it._

_ I sat on my bed._

_ "Come on guys,She really cool!"Miku said._

_ "Yea,sure."Alyssa said._

_ "Don't remember her trying to,I don't know **kill **us?"Tyler said._

_ "Yeah don't guys remember we tried to kill her with a baseball bat?"Miku said "Plus she didn't mean it,we did."_

_ "How can we trust her?!"Miki protested._

_ "I don't trust her one bit!"Mikuo said."Neither should you,Miku!"_

_ Miku frowned."I can do whatever I want!"_

_ "I don't trust her at all!"John said._

_ Miki and Alyssa nodded in agree._

_ I sat and waited._

_ "But what she does is really cool like something out of a movie."Miku said._

_ "Well,what can you do?"Mikuo smirked._

_ They turned towards me."I don't really know."I said._

_ "How do you not know?"Miki said._

_ "Well I can do tons of different things if I really try."I said._

_ "Like?"John asked._

_ "I can umm levitated and move objects..."I said."And I can break open any lock."_

_ "Any?"Tyler asked._

_ "Yeah I think."I said."I can do other things to."_

_ They looked at me."Well,show us."_

_ I shook my head."No,it not something to show off."_

_ "Why,you scared?"Mikuo down I was really scared!I barely knew how to control "it"._

_ The best thing I can do is levitate and move objects._

_ "Come on!"Miki said._

_ "Hey,she doesn't have to!"Miku yelled._

_ "Because she can't!"Tyler said _

_ I stared at Miku,I really didn't want to."Come on,leave her alone!"Miku said._

_ I was getting upset,"I have to stay calm!"I told myself._

_ The chair that sat by easel, banged into the wall,I began to form in my eyes._

_ I heard footsteps up the stairs._

_ "Is everyone okay?!"My mother 's mom was with her._

_ They nodded._

_ "What happened?!"Miku's mother look at walked into the room._

_ She looked at her two children for what I am guessing injuries._

_ "Momma we're all fine!"Miku protested._

_ My mother knelled(**Kneeled?kneel?Idk)**next to me._

_ "What happened?"She asked,as she held onto my hand._

_ "I accidentally moved the chair into the wall."I said._

_ She nodded;understanding._

_ "Well I am glad everyone is all right."My Mother said._

_ "Why don't you guys play in the yard?"Miku's mother said._

_ **Miku P.o.v**_

_Our parents continued their conversation inside._

_ We walked into the backyard._

_ I looked around."Rin?"I was by a big tree,she was looking at something._

_ I ran over to her."What is it?"I asked._

_ I saw tears roll down her red cheeks."Rin?"_

_ She pointed at something on the ground._

_ It was a dead baby robin._

_ "Why?"She asked."He didn't deserve that!"_

_ "What are you guys looking at."Mikuo asked,the rest of the kids had joined us._

_ "Crying over a dead bird?"He asked."Baby!"_

_ "Hey stop that!"I said._

_ "Why he probably deserved it!"He yelled._

_ "No."Rin muttered._

_ Her clenched fist pointed her hand in the direction of the lifeless bird._

_ "His soul is still there."She said._

_ "Are you crazy?"John asked._

_ She closed her eyes."It'll be fine,okay?"_

_ The down on the baby bird turned into beautiful feathers,and the wound on it wing began to heal itself!_

_ The bird began to sat next to him."All better."_

_ She held out her beautiful bird hopped into her hand,we all watched;speechless._

_ She stood up."Isn't he cute?"Rin asked me._

_ "Y-yeah."I managed to say._

_ She held her hand out and the bird flew out and into the tree."Bye-Bye!"She waved with a smile on her face._

_ "Rin?"I asked."Yeah?"She answered._

_ "Was that real?"I asked._

_ She nodded._

_ "He was trying to learn to fly,and then he feel, it really wasn't something he deserved."She said._

_ She began to walk,everyone went off to different places._

_ "Rin?"I wasn't right._

_ "Rin?"_

_ "Rin?!"I said."Hey!?"She fell to the ground._

_ "Rin!"I ran inside."What is it?"Momma asked me._

_ "Rin-Rin is-"I tried to catch my breath._

_ Her mother got followed me._

_ "Rin?!"Her mother said running over to other parents got there kids and left._

_ She shook her."Rin!"_

_ She picked her up._

_ "Mommy,I saved a little birdie today."Rin said._

_ Her mother smiled._

_ "Why don't you rest for a bit."Her mother said._

_ "Rin,your _**amazing**_,you know."I thought._

_ "Huh?"She smiled."Really?"_

_ "What!You read my mind."I said._

_ She laughed."Sorry."_

* * *

**Okay sorry it late,I kept telling and telling my self to edit it,and well if the editing is sloppy and some words are missing,leave a review/Pm me and tell me let me no,I will fix it.**

**I hope you enjoyed!Because well this isn't doing well...**

**Anyways please follow/favorite and Review(If you want)**

**Stay tuned for chapter 3 when we get to her teenage year,fun.. and yeah sorry,I'll stop. c:**


	3. Note to readers

**Okay so last time I had I author note,I discontinued this first try of the story,but don't worry I think, so someone pm me,and I not going to say who,cause that would be rude. I was going through my email and I found it.**

** They told me my story is terrible and such and ,Now some of might be like,oh great she is going to get all upset and rant.**

** No,I didn't get upset.**

** I my best I enjoy getting someone input that wasn't mine or my sister.**

** I apprentice it.**

** But I am trying!~**

** It has really stressed me out.I don't like it ,but then again.I don't want to give up.I have thought a lot about where to take the if you guys don't like,you can tell me.**

** There is no point of me writing a bad story.**

** But if you like,that is okay too(But your crazy)**

** But you know I have already given up once.I am trying!**

** But I am 13,and I have to go toschool,and trrying to write a good story ,plus everything else I have to do,it really stresses me out.**

** I am trying it is harder then I thought to have a good plot,but that person gave me an Idea.**

** To base the plot on the song Soleil.**

** To be honest I never thought of that.**

** Thanks,thinking about I have a little better your comments really help.**

** Also I don't know how to get a beta reader,so help.**

** Anyways please stay I am going to continue!**


End file.
